The Heart Of A King
by Huntress79
Summary: AU. When the last King in the line of the Bennetts suddenly disappears, the kingdom's last hope lies in Neal Caffrey, the king's only son, though from an illicit affair. First knight Peter Burke is tasked not only with training the free-spirited young man to get ready for the job, he also has to find a suitable bride for Neal. Written for Round 2 of WC RBB on LJ.
1. Prologue - Once Upon A Time

**The Heart Of A King**

 **Summary:** When the last King in the line of the Bennetts suddenly disappears under mysterious circumstances, the kingdom's last hope lies in Neal Caffrey, the king's only son, though from an illicit affair. First knight Peter Burke is tasked not only with training the free-spirited young man to get ready for the crowning ceremony, he also has to find a suitable bride for Neal - and battle (both literally and figuratively speaking) the royal families from the surrounding kingdoms who want to claim the throne. But until King Neal is proclaimed and can think of a happily-ever-after with his new Queen, the two men and their merry band of friends have to face a lot of adventures.

 **Notes:** Written for Round 2 of the White Collar Reverse Big Bang on LJ. Inspired by various movies and TV shows set in the darker ages of history – and by the awesome art prompt, made by sheenianni. (link to the full set of artworks on my profile)

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Not now, not never. I would never have let that final shocker happen.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **"ONCE UPON A TIME"**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away…_

The dawn of a new day had just broken over the hills, when Lord Peter Burke, first knight in the services of King James Bennett, was jerked out of his dreams by an incessant pounding on his front door.

He got out of bed and, after donning his dressing gown, grabbed his sword, ready to face any possible enemy. With as much force as he could muster at this ungodly hour, Peter pulled the door open – and almost had an armload full of both his squire Clinton Jones and Reese Hughes, senior member of the king's consulting staff by trade.

"Good morning, gentlemen. What brings you to my doorstep at this early hour?"

Hughes motioned to Jones to answer.

"Good morning, my lord. The king has disappeared from the castle."

"Maybe he…"

"Peter, we already sent soldiers to all the favorite places of his majesty. They all came back empty-handed." Hughes held up his hand, effectively preventing Peter from speaking. "Lady Berrigan and most of the other fast riders are on their way to our border guards to alert them about the situation."

"You think he's leaving the kingdom?"

"I know it sounds downright absurd, but we have to consider every possibility…"

"…especially when Lord Pratt has also disappeared from his chamber."

"He also disappeared? Last night?"

Jones was about to answer his lord, when all of a sudden Blake, one of the king's stable boys, ran up to them.

"Sir Jones?"

"Where's the fire, Master Blake?"

Jones' attempt at lightning the mood went unnoticed by everyone, and Blake's only answer was a very confused expression.

"Milords, we just noticed that one of the king's carriages is missing along with two horses from the lot the king just had bought last month. And Master Westley has once again proven his excellent sight by discovering a rather large amount of blood."

"Where did he found it?"

"Furthest corner of the stables, Lord Burke, sir."

Hughes, Peter and Jones exchanged a worried look. Blood always spelled trouble, and with both the king and his greatest adversary missing, the whole case was already on the downhill trek into darkness.

And so it came that the lobby of Peter's house was shrouded in silence, as each man was trying to process the knowledge they had so far on the events of last night. Peter was the first to break it.

"Gentlemen, I'm gonna get dressed properly." Both Jones and Hughes nodded their consent. „Master Blake?"

"At your service, my lord."

Peter had to suppress a chuckle. He somehow loved the eagerness and enthusiasm that some of the young men at court possessed.

"I have a special job for you."

If he wouldn't have known better that a human being wasn't able to do that, Peter would have sworn at the bible that Blake's ears peaked up like his own dog did from time to time.

"I want you to head back to the castle and rally the whole consulting staff together. We need a plan, and we need it now."

Blake didn't waste any time and ran back the way he came earlier. Before heading back to his bedroom, Peter turned to Jones and Hughes.

"And I have to break the silence over a secret I kept for the last 25 years."


	2. Chapter 1 - Lifting The Veil

**Chapter 1**

 **"LIFTING THE VEIL"**

* * *

Almost an hour later, Peter found himself standing in the huge throne room of the castle. One by one, the chief advisors came into the room, wondering why they were summoned at this early hour – and some of them why Peter was standing at the head of the large table, and not the king himself.

Lord Burke tried to keep a cool façade, but deep inside he dreaded a meeting like that. King James had taken a liking to the man after he saved his life during a battle, almost getting himself killed in the process. And even though Peter's family was one of the oldest royal families in the whole country, some of the other families had protested when King James proclaimed him as his new First Knight, and as his Second in Command in the same time.

"Peter?"

He looked up to see Reese Hughes approaching his position, a worried look on his face.

"More bad news?"

"Depends on what qualifies for you as bad news." Peter tried to read the elder man's face, but once again, the rumors about Hughes' infamous "poker face" proved to be true. "Lord Kramer depends his participation on you telling him aforehand why you, of all people here in court, has summoned them all here. Same goes for Lord Pratt's chief advisor, Lady Calloway."

"And? What shall I do?" Peter looked out of the window for a second, then back to the man he considered a father figure. "What would you do, if you were in my position?"

"Honestly?" Peter nodded. "I would tell them to bite their tongue and get a seat just like the rest of us."

Peter grinned. "And that's exactly what you are going to tell them. If they want to know the reason, they have to come into the room."

The two men exchanged one final nod, then Hughes left the room and went searching for the two stubborn royals.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, no ten minutes later the congregation was complete. But judging by the twin expressions of Kramer and Calloway, they were not really happy about Burke's order.

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for coming here on such short notice. Some of you", Peter looked to Kramer, then to Calloway, „have voiced their concern about the reason for this meeting as well as for the fact that this meeting is held without our king being present. Well, long story short, both King James and Lord Terrence Pratt have been reported missing this morning."

"Peter…"

"Lord Burke for you, Lord Kramer."

"Lord Burke, why the haste? Maybe the king has taken a nightly venture to one of the "special" establishments outside the town."

"And Lord Pratt is well-known for camping out in the woods for days without any human contact."

"That all might be true, but how do you explain the fact that in the same timeframe the King's favorite carriage and two recently bought horses disappeared from the stables?"

This rendered the whole throne room silent. Not even Kramer, who wasn't the best friend of King James, or Calloway could answer this question.

"Lord Burke?"

"Yes, Lord Rowe?"

"Let's just assume for a minute that the king has vanished for good." The lord paused and looked around the table. "What should happen next? Who should reign over the kingdom? Most of us probably remember the tragedy that has stricken the king in the early years of his reign." He referred to a tragic incident that took place in a cold December night 20 years ago, when Queen Marianne, their five-year old son Lucas, also heir to the throne, and his unborn sibling fell victim to an epidemic bout of yellow fever that took out almost a third of the population. "As far as we know, the king has no other children."

"And that's where all of you are wrong."

For a fleeting moment Peter took pride in the surprising looks on the faces around the table.

"What do you know?"

Before Peter had time to react, Lord Hughes fixated Lord Kramer in his seat with a glare that spoke volumes – and was just a fitting reaction to the pure venom in the elder's lord's voice.

"Maybe you should let him explain before you decide to string him up."

Kramer only shrugged, well knowing that Hughes could destroy both his own reputation and that of his whole family for the next few generations.

"Thank you, Lord Hughes." Peter nodded at the elder man. "We all know that King James never ever was a faithful husband to Marianne." Some of the lords and ladies at the table nodded. "So what if I tell you that the king has a son, though born out of wedlock?"

"And how is that only you and I assume Lord Hughes know about this alleged child?"

Sometimes Peter had the suspicion that Lord Kramer and Lady Calloway were related in some wicked way. There was just no other explanation for the palpable venom both of them were capable of putting into their voices.

"Well, Lady Calloway, first of all, King James only has full trust in a few selected people. Lord Hughes and I are two of them. Second, he never wanted the boy to be raised as a potential heir to the throne. He thought that with Prince Lucas and the baby on the way the line of succession was secured."

"I have to add that I only knew about the birth of this boy. Lord Burke was the only one, next to the mother and one of the midwives, who ever saw this boy."

"And, Lord Burke? Where is this boy now?"

Peter looked around the table, trying to gauge the emotions of the lords and ladies.

"He is living with his mother in a small town not too far away from here."

Lord Rowe was about to ask another question, when Lady Diana Berrigan, one of the fiercest soldiers in the King's Guard, entered the room.

"You found something, Lady Diana?"

"Yes, and you won't like it."

Only now, Peter saw that she was holding something in her hand. He beckoned her over to him. Once she was close enough for him to recognize the item in her hand, Peter had to fight the urge to utter a groan. He instantly recognized the sword as the one belonging to the King, forged especially for him and with the King's symbols engraved in the blade.

Diana put the sword on the table, causing almost all those present to gasp in surprise.

"Where did you find it?"

"About two hours north of here, near the riverbank."

"Anything else about either the King or Lord Pratt?"

"Nothing so far, but I left some men up there to make a thorough search of the region." She looked at Peter, then at the men and women sitting at the table. "We even search the water, as far as possible."

"Are you suggesting anything, Lady Berrigan?"

"And what should that be, Lady Calloway?"

"You made it sound as if Lord Pratt has done anything to the King."

"Lady Calloway, my daughter is NOT suggesting anything!" Lord Robert Berrigan droned from the doorway, causing some of the younger people at the table to suppress a shriek, while Diana, Peter and Reese couldn't help but smile about it.

"Peter, you were about to tell us more about that boy."

"Yeah, Lord Berrigan, though there isn't that much more to tell you about him. I placed him and his mother under the guidance of a longtime friend of my family, but I kept myself out of his life too. I know that he has turned into a very intelligent, open-minded young man with a widespread distribution of interests and a good sense of justice and morals."

"Peter, I suggest you get that boy here to the palace. We have to prepare him to be ready for a quick enthronization in the next future."

"You can't do that, Lord Hughes!"

"And why is that so, Lord Kramer?"

"You don't have the power to do that! None of you two."

"He has, Lord Kramer. They both have." Lord Berrigan unrolled a scroll, and the first thing everyone saw was the King's coat of arms at the head of the paper. "Some short years after the Queen's death he set up this document with the Lord-Judges to have Lord Burke as "king-in-chief", should anything happen to him. King James probably only thought about him being hurt in battle or too sick to attend the meetings when setting up the paper, but as a matter of fact, it also takes effect in a situation like that."

With that, Lord Berrigan closed the discussion, and in succession, the whole meeting. Peter conferred with Hughes and Berrigan that they would "hold the fort" for him, while he would travel to the small village and break the news to the young man and his guardians.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Prince Who Was A Peasant

**Chapter 2**

 **"THE PRINCE WHO WAS A PEASANT** "

* * *

Later that day, Peter, Jones and Blake arrived in a small village, located in the hilly country southwest of the castle. Most of the inhabitants were peasants and some of them turned in surprise when the men rode into town, heading to the small castle on the other side.

When they dismounted their horses in the inner courtyard, Peter saw that Lady June Ellington was already waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. They knew each other for a very long time, since her husband, the late Lord Byron Ellington, was First Knight to Lord Michael Burke, Peter's late father. And when the King tasked him with finding a good place for both his illegitimate son and his mother, Peter knew who to turn to for advice.

"Peter, it's good to see you again!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady June!"

"Ah, just because you now work for the king, you don't have to act like an almost stranger, do you?"

Peter nodded, knowing that the resolute woman wouldn't take "No" for an answer.

"But I assume you're not here just for fun?"

"No, Aunt June, not at all. Can we speak somewhere else?"

"Sure. Come, follow me to my office." She began to get up the stairs, followed by Peter. Midway, she stopped and turned to one of her guards. "Andrew, please make sure that our guests are fed and have a chance to rest – both the men and the horses."

The addressed man only nodded and went to take out the order immediately, organizing food and water for Peter's entourage.

* * *

Several minutes later Peter himself was digging into a quick meal, consisting of a sandwich and a glass of Ale. June was sitting in a chair by the window, looking out over "her" country.

"It is about Neal, right? The king wants him back, after all these years."

"Yes and no."

"Don't try to confuse me, Peter. What do you mean with "Yes and no"?"

Peter swallowed the last bite and turned his whole attention to the woman.

"Yes, it is about Neal. But no, the king hasn't requested his return to the court."

He held June's gaze, and gradually, her eyes turned soft.

"What happened, Peter? Why would you come here and try to take the boy away from the only family he has come to know so far?"

"The king has vanished, as well as Lord Pratt. And truth be told, Aunt June, I don't think that we will see either of them ever again."

"What's your theory? I know you always had taken interest in solving puzzles and riddles."

Both of them smiled at the memory her last sentence brought up, but Peter's smile was short-lived when he began his "theory".

"I think that Lord Pratt has tried a coup d'état, but got stopped by King James, resulting in the kidnapping and subsequent killing of the King."

"And what about this Lord Pratt?"

"After realizing what he has done, he fled the kingdom, probably through the northwestern border. His family originates from there, so I suppose he still has some friends up there."

They spent the next few minutes in silence with Peter finishing his Ale while June tried to process Peter's theory.

"And Neal is the only one to save the kingdom?"

"Yes, he is. I don't want the kingdom in the hands of Lord Kramer or Lady Calloway. If that would happen, I honestly have no hope for all of us."

Again, the room was shrouded in silence, and Peter took the time to get up and walk over to the window where June was seated. He took a moment to marvel at the view outside, the lush green woods and spacious wheat fields that were so typical for that part of the kingdom.

"I assume you want me to take you to him." Peter nodded. "Fine, but I want you to promise me something, Peter."

He sat down on the windowsill, his eyes trained on June.

"Anything, June, anything."

"Whatever it takes, keep him safe. And even when he is enthroned as the new King, make sure that he has the chance to live."

"I will try my best, June, but what do you mean with "having a chance to live"? Being the king doesn't equal incarceration."

"You haven't seen him in the last 25 years, right? I did, and I saw this sweet little boy turn into a handsome and kind man who embraces life to the fullest." Peter's face was marred by a wince; he was apparently assuming the worst about the potential king-to-be. "Oh, don't worry, Lady Ellen, Lord Winters and I kept the boy on the straight and narrow, but can you guarantee me that you can handle him the same?"

Peter had to think. Obviously he had forgotten that Lady June Ellington could drive a hard bargain if the need arose.

"You know what? Get him here to your castle, let me talk to him, let me get my own impression of him and then you can ask me that last question again."

"Very well." Out of the blue, she was holding a bell, summoning her chambermaid Gloria to the room. "Gloria, let Walter know that he should get Neal, Mozzie and Ellen to the castle as soon as possible."

"As you wish." Accompanied by a quick curtsey, the maid left the room, hurrying to carry out the order.

"Mozzie?"

"Lord Winters, but he prefers to be called that name. And yes, it has something to do with Mozart, the composer."

* * *

No twenty minutes later, Peter could hear the approaching thunder of horses followed by the almost inaudible exchange of greetings in the inner courtyard. He waited at the window, not wanting to scare the living daylights out of the young man and his companions so short after arrival.

While waiting for Neal to reach the room, Peter prepared himself mentally for this first meeting with the boy he last saw as a newborn. June mentioned that he had become a handsome man, but how did he really look? And was he as well-educated as June's letters told him so many times over the last two and a half decades?

Peter was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the door to the study open and close. Only when June put a hand on his arm he came back to reality – only to be captured by the bluest pair of eyes he ever had met in his entire life.

"Peter, I want you to meet Neal Caffrey." He somehow registered that June was pointing to the younger man in the room. "Neal, darling, this is Lord Peter Burke."

"The First Knight of King James?" Neal asked with quite some incredulity lacing his voice while extending a hand to Peter.

"In the flesh", Peter answered and shook the hand.

"Don't get me wrong, but first, what brings you to our corner of the kingdom, and second, why did you ask to meet me, of all people?"

"Have a seat and I'll explain." Peter motioned to the table and sat down, while Neal hesitated to follow the older man.

"On one condition." Neal looked from Peter to June and back to Peter. "I want Ellen and Mozzie at the table as well."

"Fine, if it is okay with June."

"Of course it is." She went over to the door, whispering the order to Gloria, then turned back to the two men. "Any of you want something to drink?"

"You have some wine, Aunt June?"

"I always keep a bottle for you, my dear."

"Aren't you a bit too young to drink wine?" The question was out before Peter could think of a better approach.

"You are not my dad, so don't think of coming here and taking the freedom to criticize my lifestyle."

"Neal! Watch your tongue!"

"Sorry, Aunt June, but you and I know that I have trouble of taking orders or so-called advices from people I only met minutes ago."

With the topic settled, Neal finally took a seat at the table, watching Peter from the corner of his eyes while waiting for his companions to join them.

Which was happening only seconds later – and brought on the next surprise for Peter when Lady Ellen entered the room. Peter didn't know her in person, but he heard a lot of stories about the brave woman who stood her ground when a hostile army threatened to run the country of her family over and leave no survivors.

"Lady Ellen Parker?"

"Yes, I am, though I haven't been called "Lady" in a very long time."

"Lord Peter Burke…"

"…First Knight of our King James. The extended arm of the government. Come on, Neal, we don't have to listen to his lies."

"Moz!" Neal blushed slightly and turned to Peter. "I excuse his behavior, but he is convinced that the government is only suppressing and exploiting us for only their gain alone." He turned back to Mozzie. "Behave, Lord Winters, or you spend the night with only Estelle as company."

Peter was surprised about the exchange between the two men. While there wasn't much talking from the shorter man, his eyes and his face expressions spoke volumes. Especially Neal's threat left him slightly shaken, and he nodded before taking a seat next to Neal.

"Good." Peter looked Neal directly in the eye. "I assume I can start to explain now."

"Don't force yourself, Lord Burke."

"First of all – can I call you Neal?"

"Of course, Lord Burke. I'm just a common man, a peasant."

Peter was part surprised, part shocked by Neal's answer. Apparently, nobody had told him about his true origins so far.

"What do you know about your father, Neal?"

"He was a peasant, just like me, and he died in battle just before I was born." He paused and looked at Peter. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Neal, darling, let him finish, will you?"

Neal nodded his consent, his respect for the two women at the table getting the better of him.

"Well, Neal, because you only know a fraction of the truth." The younger man turned his full gaze on Peter, the sky blue eyes filled with a mix of curiosity and fear. "The man you know as your father was what you were told. And he really died in battle."

"But there's another man in the mix, right?"

"Yes, Neal, and that other man is none else than King James." Peter finished and exhaled. The secret was out; this was the proverbial point of no return.

"What? Why are you telling him such lies?"

Lord Winters was agitated, clearly trying to keep his young friend from any harm. Under different circumstances, Peter would admire such behavior, but here it was just a plain (and wrong) accusation directed at him. But before he could answer, Ellen beat him to it, surprising everyone.

"He's not telling lies, Mozzie." She turned to Neal, who still had trouble to understand what was happening right now.

"You knew it, right? You and June."

Neal's voice was void of all emotion, which probably was his way of handling a situation like that. Peter could empathize with him. Hell, if anyone would tell him that his life was practically a lie, he probably would turn crazy in an instant.

"And why are you telling me this right now? What has happened to break your promise to the King?"

Peter took a deep breath, steeling himself for delivering the next blow.

"The king has vanished from the face of the Earth and you are the only hope the kingdom has for a bright future."

Peter barely had finished when Neal broke into a full belly laugh. Lord Burke found it cute, even though he couldn't quite understand why the younger man was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Me? A king? Never. All I'm good at is daydreaming and a bit of agriculture. I honestly don't think that I have it in me of what it takes to be a king."

"I beg to differ."

It was only one short sentence, but that was enough to turn all attention on June.

"Neal, darling, I watched with my own eyes how you turned from the sweet yet shy baby boy into this handsome, very charming and highly intelligent young man you are now. And I think with a little training from Lord Peter and others you would make a damn fine king. A king I would be proud to call my son."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, as ever."

For the next few heartbeats the room was once again shrouded in silence, and Peter spent the time to watch Neal contemplating his next steps. Even in the short span of time since he got introduced to him, Peter saw and heard the intelligence June was referring to. Neal's wording was a rival to his own and would work perfect at the court, his whole behavior also paid reference to both his origins and his upbringing under June's and Ellen's wings.

"What's the next step?"

Mozzie was about to start an argument, but Neal only held up a hand, silencing his friend immediately.

"The next step is you relocating to the castle. Don't worry, I'll have one of my most trusted soldiers coming back here and pack up your things, if you wish."

"And then?"

"As soon as you're settled into the castle, we begin with your training."

"And with training you mean fighting, right?"

"Yes, but also some basic steps in diplomacy, riding horses, whatever we need to enhance before you are enthroned as the new king."

Neal stood up and Peter felt that he was about to make his decision officially, so he also rose from the chair. And just like at the beginning, when Neal came into the room, the young man extended a hand towards Peter.

"Well then, Lord Burke, show me the ropes."

"It's already my pleasure, Lord Caffrey."


	4. Chapter 3 - Departures And Arrivals

**Chapter 3**

 **"DEPARTURES AND ARRIVALS"**

* * *

Early next morning, after having a large breakfast, Neal bid his goodbye to the three people who were his life so far – but as he promised them, he would get them closer to the castle as soon as he himself was settled in. Then the whole convoy was en route back to Neal's new home.

Over the night, Peter had sent word to Diana to send him some of her men as additional security. He had a bad feeling about the trip back and he didn't want to risk the young man's life. And so they now had ten soldiers accompanying them back.

They just had entered the large woodlands near the river, which the locals called "the whispering woods", when Peter's bad feeling about the trip back proved to be right. A group of about twelve knights was blocking their way, demanding that they should pay a fee in exchange for their passage. While Jones was trying to bargain with the leader, Peter and Blake flanked Neal, trying to shield him as good as possible in case of an attack. Unfortunately, their move didn't get unnoticed and one of the knights rode over to the three men.

"I bet he's of importance if you're about to guard him with your life."

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, but it is, now that you're all on our turf." He turned in the saddle to let his gaze sweep over Neal, who was getting more and more uncomfortable with every second going by. "And I guess he's still a virgin, if the way he's squirming in the saddle is anything to go by. Bet my lord would take great pleasure in breaking him in." He reached out to touch Neal at his arm, but all he got was the tip of the blade of Peter's sword against his throat, while Blake held his to the bit of visible skin by his right cuff.

The man chuckled, apparently realizing that he wasn't getting away with his threats this time. He pulled his hand back, then urged his horse to back off, and turned to his men. "Let them pass, they aren't worth any trouble."

The other knights, all of them dressed in dark clothes, also backed off from the path and Peter and the other urged their horses to break into a full gallop, intent on getting out of the woods as quick as possible. Only when they all had passed the bridge, they dared to stop and give both horses and riders a chance to catch a breath.

What surprised Peter the most when he had sorted his head enough to think straight again was probably the fact that Neal could have been one of Diana's soldier for all he knew. He was an excellent rider, arriving at the meadow way ahead of Peter and Jones.

"Hey, Neal, you're okay?"

For the first time since the incident in the woods the young man turned his gaze at Peter – and it scared the knight to see such unadulterated fear written all over the handsome face. And only now Peter also noticed the tremors that were running through Neal's entire body.

"Do I look like I am?", Neal spat before reigning himself in and lowering his gaze. "Sorry, Lord Burke, I think my emotions just got the better of me."

"Very understandable."

"Really?" Peter nodded, a slight smile gracing his features. "But you were anticipating an attack when you sent for the extra men, right?" Again, Peter nodded. "Next time, my lord, a heads up would be very nice, okay?"

"Okay, but I honestly hope that there will not be a next time."

"So do I, believe me, so do I."

* * *

The rest of the trip back to the castle went by without any further incidents, but even when he lead Neal to his new chambers, Peter still could feel the fear radiating from him. He ordered two of Hughes' most loyal knights to stand guard by Neal's door and to let nobody, except for himself, pass, at least until he told them otherwise.

"Peter!"

He turned around to see Diana running up to him.

"Is he okay?" She nodded at the closed door. "Jones told me about the almost attack in the whispering woods."

"Yeah, I guess he's okay, or at least as anyone would be after he was threatened to be kidnapped and probably raped in the near future."

"Well, I have some news about King James and Lord Pratt."

"I'm all ears."

"One of my knights found the carriage, without the horses by the way."

"Where?"

"Northwestern region, but not in the lands belonging to Pratt's family. They found it in a small forest belonging to Lord Adler."

"Lord Adler? He still goes by his title?"

Diana nodded, even though her expression told Peter that she didn't really know why he had asked that question.

"Back in the day, Lord Adler was to King Edward what Lord Pratt is to King James. And like Pratt he attempted a coup d'état, causing the King to demote him from all his titles and ranks and banishing him to a secluded castle in the Northwestern part of the kingdom."

"So what shall we do about him?"

"Nothing, at least not until he attempts anything. I have already enough to do with Neal to get him ready for the enthronization ceremony."

"And you have to find a bride for him."

Neither Peter nor Diana had heard Hughes approaching them and so they both couldn't help but jump a little bit when he raised his voice out of the blue.

"Why me?"

"Peter, until Neal is proclaimed as the new king, you are acting as the ruler of this kingdom. And this job includes finding a bride for him."

Peter couldn't help but utter a groan. This part only had two possible endings for him – either in a complete chaos or in a glorious triumph.

* * *

In the meantime, Neal tried to both get used to his new home and gain control over his still shaking hands. He wasn't stupid; he knew what the strange knight back in the woods was suggesting. He wasn't prudish, not at all, and he had kissed already some nice girls, but some things weren't meant to be taken away in act of violence.

While changing from his travel clothes into something more comfortable, Neal directed his thoughts on "his" first knight. He had seen the reaction in Peter when they were introduced and he couldn't help but feel a bit attracted to the elder man, too. Sure, he didn't have that much to compare Peter with, but the man was definitely handsome, even though a bit ragged and worn due to years of uncounted battles and fights.

Neal was so lost in his thoughts that he heard the knock on the door with some delay.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Peter. You're decent?"

Neal had to suppress a laugh. June, Ellen, Gloria and even some of the younger maids had seen him in a less than decent state of dressing over the years, on more than one occasion. They all had taken it in stride, so Neal never ever was ashamed of his body and he had no problem with letting others have a peek on it.

"Yes, I am. Come in."

Peter did as told – and almost stumbled over his own two feet. Back at June's, he got the impression that Neal preferred the toned-down colors of the peasant's clothes and that they would have to hail a tailor to get him some more appropriate attire. But once again the young man managed to surprise Peter, this time by dressing in snug-fitted black pants and a sky-blue shirt matching the color of his eyes to a T.

"You okay, Lord Burke? You look like you are not feeling well."

To emphasize his worry, Neal put a hand on Peter's shoulder; an innocent gesture with anyone else, but with Neal it felt both so right and yet so wrong, considering the task Hughes had given Peter just a few minutes ago.

"Yes, I am. I guess I wasn't prepared to see you dress like this."

"Oh that", Neal gestured to the shirt, "that's a farewell gift from June."

"If I might add, it suits you."

"Thank you." They both held the gaze of the other for the next few seconds. "There's something you want to tell me?"

"Yes, and I'm honestly not sure if you will like it or not."

"Just tell me, Lord Burke. You're just the messenger and you can't choose which news you can deliver and which ones not."

"June didn't exaggerate in her letters when she wrote about your intelligence."

"You kept contact with her all those years?"

"Yes, and while it was partly about you, it was also because her and I know each other for a very long time. Her husband was the first knight to my father."

"We're living in a small world, ain't we?"

"Yes, we are. Anyway, Lord Hughes just told me that we have to take another aspect of your upcoming enthronization into calculation."

"And that would be what?"

"Finding an appropriate bride for you and subsequently securing the bloodline by bringing forth at least one heir to the throne."

Once again, Peter's answer caused Neal to throw a laughing fit and this time it was such a hard one that he almost doubled over.

Peter couldn't help to chuckle along with the younger man and when he sensed that Neal was calming down a bit, he tried to get to the reason for this, in his opinion utterly adorable, laughing fit.

"What's so funny?"

Neal had to take some deep breaths, if only to keep the laughing bubbles down his throat.

"Good luck with finding a "bride" for me."

"How's that so?"

As if an invisible force had doused him in ice cold water, Neal sobered up within a heartbeat, turning his gaze on Peter and looking the elder man straight in the eye.

"Peter", if the lord was surprised that Neal was switching to his Christian name he didn't show it, "I'm about to tell you a secret that could "kill" this kingdom even before I get on the throne." He turned to the window, in an attempt to get both his thoughts and his emotions under control. When Neal turned back to Peter, his eyes almost resembled two frozen ponds – cold, daring, challenging.

"What secret are you talking about?"

Neal was about to answer when a knock on the door interrupted them. Peter went over, opened the door and revealed Lord Hughes standing in the doorway.

"Reese, come in." The elder man did as told, casting a curious look at Neal. "Lord Reese Hughes, meet Lord Neal Caffrey, the king's son." Peter was somehow thrilled to see that both men had a small yet honest smile on their faces when they shook hands.

"Son, it's an honor to meet you. Truth be told, we all were quite surprised when Peter told us about you. And even though I knew about you being born and your origins, I never saw it coming that one fine day you would be the literal saving grace for our kingdom."

"Lord Hughes, I hope I can live up to the expectations you all have in me. And that I can be a good king to the people living here. I've seen and done the hard work they do every day and I hold the deepest respect for all of them."

"Very well spoken, like a true king."

Neal turned a surprised glance at Peter and was even more surprised when he saw a fatherly pride written all over the elder's man face.

"Peter, I was thinking the same." Reese also had kind of pride on his face. "Well, the reason why I came in here is to let you know, Peter, that Lady Mitchell has arrived."

"Already?"

"Yes, she is convinced that the sooner she can start with the preparations, the better the festivities will be."

Without waiting for an answer from either Peter or Neal, Reese left the room.

"Who is Lady Mitchell?"

"A very fine lady who has a penchant for organizing festivities so perfectly that they are truly unforgettable. Other than that – my sister-in-law."

"Your sister-in-law?"

Peter didn't have to look at Neal's face to hear the incredulity in his voice.

"Yes she is. Why does that surprise you?"

"It doesn't, I just hadn't thought about you having siblings."

"Because you had none?"

"Maybe. Sally, another special ladyfriend of Mozzie, always says that our own experiences can cloud the way we see others."

"Sounds like an intelligent woman."

"Oh, she is. And that alone makes her the perfect type for Mozzie." Neal took a break. "Is she attractive?"

"Who?"

"Lady Mitchell."

"Oh, definitely. To be honest, you and she have a lot in common." Neal's expression was a mix of surprise and curiosity. "Dark brown hair, sky blue eyes, a high level of intelligence."

"Lord Burke, I think you have a type."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Too bad that we both are guys. Otherwise…"

"What would be otherwise?"

"Use your brain, Peter."


	5. Chapter 4 - GoH - Pre-Selection Calls

**Chapter 4**

 **"GAME OF HEARTS – PRE-SELECTION CALLS"**

* * *

The next few days turned out to be exhaustive at the least, especially for both Peter and Neal. While the younger man had training in every aspect – fighting lessons with every kind of weapon with Jones and Blake, riding lessons with Diana, diplomatic and foreign languages training with Lords Berrigan and Hughes - , Peter spent the greater part of his working hours with contacting other kingdoms for assistance in finding a suitable bride for the king-to-be. Which turned out to be more difficult than finding a tiny needle in a ginormous haystack.

Oh, it wasn't that there were no young female royals willing to wed Neal. On the contrary, Peter almost had too much women to choose from. But that brought up another problem: It would fall to him do a pre-selection of the women, trying to separate good candidates from excellent ones.

"Penny for your thoughts, hon."

The soft voice of Lady Elizabeth Mitchell, planner of festivities extraordinaire, came from the doorway.

"How long have you've been standing there?"

"Long enough to see some kind of desperation creeping into your face, Peter."

She came closer to his desk, and Peter couldn't help but be reminded of a whirlwind. Her light blue day dress floated around her like a cloud, and her long dark brown hair also seemed to have a life of its own. Any other man, his own brother included, would have found her a true beauty, but to Peter she was just a painful reminder of something he was sure he would never ever have.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Well, to me at least."

She took a seat right opposite of Peter, placing a small bottle on his desk.

"What's in there?"

"Red wine." Peter gave her a puzzled look. "Jimmy, your cook, refuses to let me order more of it for the enthronization party. He claims that the wine produced here in the kingdom is good enough for it."

"I'll have a talk to him, don't worry about it."

"Thank you, Peter. And? What are you up to right now? What brings you on the brink of desperation?"

"The most impossible task known to man." Now it was Elizabeth's turn to have a puzzled look on her face. "Finding a bride for Neal."

"No candidates?"

"Quite the contrary – too much. Looks like I have to pre-select a few in order to keep Neal from feeling too much pressure."

"Aww, you're worried about him. That's cute." She gave him a challenging look. "But does he know how you really feel about him?"

Peter had the dignity to blush slightly at her bluntness. "Now I know why Daniel fell for you almost in a heartbeat." They both smiled, partly in remembrance of her late husband. "Am I that easy to read for you?"

"Yeah, you and Dan are quite the same when it comes to your emotions. You don't like to talk about them or put them into the wide open in the first place, but your face can't keep them from surfacing."

"No, he doesn't, and I can't risk endangering the future of our whole kingdom, which I would do if I tell him."

"Peter, Peter, Peter. Love will find a way, trust me."

He turned a warning gaze on her. "Don't ever think about mentioning anything to him. You could destroy everything."

Elizabeth held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I won't say a thing to him. I have a party to organize after all, and maybe I can make the first steps into planning the wedding too."

Without waiting for an answer from Peter, she rushed out of the room, leaving a slightly dazzled First Knight in her wake.

* * *

What both of them didn't know was that Neal had heard almost their entire conversation from the second doorway to Peter's "office". He wanted to see what his favorite knight on court was up to this afternoon, but the second he opened the door, he heard a female voice coming from the other side and he decided to wait his turn. He didn't expect to hear something about Peter that both brought a smile to his face while putting his heart even deeper in the invisible clutches of a still unknown fear.

As quick as possible, Neal hurried back to his quarters, letting Lord Berrigan know that he wasn't feeling too well after spending the whole morning with training several fighting techniques and that their diplomatic lesson would be postponed to another date. He didn't need the extra disturbance, not after hearing that "confession".

* * *

Over the course of the next six, seven days, activity on and around court increased even more. On one hand, June and Mozzie started to accommodate in a little castle right outside the palace walls. On the other hand, the six potential brides arrived, one by one. Peter had arranged that all of them would be placed in what everybody at court simply called "The Queen's Wing", since it was the main living area of the late Queen Marianne. As a byproduct, the royal women would get a bit of a taste of what would be the future for one of them.

Like almost everyone else on court, Peter felt the anticipation rise within him. Which of the women would win Neal's heart? Would he choose wisely or would the youth in him win over ratio? Would the people of the kingdom love their new Queen?

The first stagecoach rolled into the inner court and both Peter and Jones hurried to welcome the young woman. One of the servants opened the door and the first thing both men saw was a literally flood of soft brown hair, followed by a pair of blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed, Jones." Peter stepped forward, grabbing the young woman's right hand and imitating the gesture of a kiss on the hand. "Milady, it's an honor and a great pleasure to have you here on court."

"Are you Prince Neal?"

"No, Milady, I'm Lord Peter Burke, first knight here on court, and this", he gestured to Jones, "is my squire Clinton Jones."

Some of the servants started to put down all of her luggage, causing her to look surprised.

"Milord, what are these men doing with my luggage?"

"They bring it over the South Wing of the King's castle, where you will stay over the next days."

"So I don't meet the Prince now?"

"No, but tonight at the dinner table. His Royal Highness has to keep up his training sessions."

Peter hoped that she wouldn't see through his lie. Truth be told, he wanted to keep Neal from falling for the first woman to arrive and neglect the chance of being able to select and get to know the other ones too.

"Well, Lord Burke, if you say so. Would you show me the way to my quarters then?"

Peter extended an arm to her, which she took, and they started their way over to the entrance to the wing.

"Of course, Comtesse Moreau."

* * *

Only an hour or two later, Peter and Jones were back in the courtyard, this time watching a bunch of riders arriving. Both men couldn't quite contain their surprise when the first rider lifted the helmet he was wearing and revealed himself as another stunning beauty.

"There's something wrong, Milords?" she asked while handing the reins to one of the servants and descending her horse.

"No, Milady, nothing."

"We're just a bit surprised about your appearances."

She followed their gaze down her body, and as if she noticed for the first time that she was wearing men's clothing, she looked back at them with quite some surprise in her eyes.

"Oh, that." She gestured to her attire. "Just some precautions to keep the vultures at bay."

She was met by twin puzzled expressions, and she let out a small chuckle.

"It's way less dangerous if any thieves think of you as a man than a woman."

Comprehension dawned on both Peter's and Jones' face, and both men finally snapped out of their reverie.

"Milady, welcome here on court."

"It's Baroness Alexandra Hunter, by the way. So, where's the Prince?"

"He's busy at the moment, but there will be a dinner tonight, where you will meet him."

"Okay." She grabbed the saddle bag. "There's somewhere I can wash the dust away?"

"Sure. If you would follow me please, I'll show you the way to your quarters."

* * *

None of them chanced a look up to the third floor, otherwise they would have seen Neal standing at the window and watching the activities down in the courtyard with growing curiosity. He knew that Peter had chosen six quite different women for him to choose his Queen from them and part of him wanted to follow tradition and marry one of them. But the rebellious part of him wanted to go down, grab Peter, kiss him senseless (in front of everyone nonetheless) and let the kingdom be.

"Daydreaming, mon frêre?"

"Mozzie!" In a heartbeat, Neal crossed the room and engulfed the short man in a hug. "You and June are settled in?"

"Well, as good as it gets." Neal arched an eyebrow. "You know I would do everything for you, but I'll have you know that even I have my limits."

"Meaning you go back to your mouse-hole of a castle as soon as the big events are over." It wasn't said as a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, but I promise you, one word and I'll be here in a heartbeat."

"I know, Mozzie, I know."

They both took a seat at the table.

"So what has troubled your mind?"

"Who says that?"

"You yourself." Neal gave him a puzzled look. "I was standing here in the doorway for some minutes before I said a word. And the way you looked down at the courtyard has given you away."

For the next few minutes, the room was shrouded in silence and it seemed to Mozzie that his long-time friend, his adopted "brother", was contemplating if it was safe to tell him a secret or not.

"Can I tell you something?" Neal's voice was small and Mozzie felt a sudden flashback to one of their many shenanigans in their youth. "But I beg you not to tell it anyone, not even June."

"Why not her?"

"I don't want to disappoint her." Before Mozzie could respond, Neal held up a hand. "I gave her enough reason in my youth for that. That's definitely enough to last for two lifetimes."

"Neal, if you think that way about her, you don't know her at all. She sees you as a son, and that includes her eternal forgiveness. You never ever would disappoint her, not if she sees or feels that you did whatever you did from the bottom of your heart."

The younger man stared at his friend. In all the time he spent at June's castle, this particular train of thought never ever crossed his mind once.

"So, what's that terrible secret of yours?"

"I think I'm in love, Moz."

"And what makes you think that's something bad? Ain't that the goal behind the entire circus with the royal women?" Neal nodded and for a short second, their eyes met. "Oh, I understand, if anyone would know about the truth of your heart, it would cause quite a scandal." Again, Neal only nodded.

"Who is it, Neal?"

"The worst choice of all, Moz."

"Who?"

"Lord Peter Burke."

* * *

Evening came around and Master Blake came to Neal's quarter to help him prepare for the dinner. During the rest of the afternoon, the remaining "candidates" had arrived at the castle and were accommodated at the Queen's wing. Now it was time to introduce Neal to the six women with the very different personalities.

"Good evening, Your Highness."

Neal was still sitting at the table, a pencil and a stash of papers in his hands. Tough the greeting was soft spoken, he literally jumped out of the seat, causing several of the papers to float down to the floor. Blake hurried to take the task of picking them up over from the future king, but Neal held up a hand, causing the servant to stop in mid-stride.

"Did I do something wrong, Your Highness?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Calling me "Your Highness"." Neal went over to a mirror, gesturing to Blake to follow him. "Take a look at the two of us. What do you see?"

"I think I don't understand the question."

Neal practically could feel the willpower the young man next to him was working up to not to call him by his royal title.

"You and I are pretty much the same age, I even think you are younger than I am. So whenever you are here helping me in any way and there's no one else around to hear you "slip up", I want you to call me Neal. Got it?" Blake nodded, even though his eyes still held kind of a deer-in-the-headlights-touch to them. "So, you have a Christian name too? Or do you only go by the name of Blake?"

"Yes, Neal, I have a Christian name too. It's William, but most people call me Billy."

"Billy Blake." Neal tested the name in his head several times before locking his gaze with Blake's. "Has a nice ring to it."

They heard some commotion outside the chamber, and in a heartbeat, Neal could see the young servant retreat to his usual demeanor.

"So, Blake, what kind of clothing is usual for an event like this evening?"

"Well, Lord Burke told me that we should have a look at the wardrobe you brought with you at first. He also has a preference for a color, and I think he would be very pleased if you would wear it tonight."

"Can I ask you something about Lord Burke?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to talk about him and his personal life."

"Don't worry, I won't rat you out."

""Rat you out", Your Highness?"

"I won't tell a soul that you told me."

Blake seemed to be okay with Neal's explanation and went over to the wooden wardrobe at the far end of the room, instantly sifting through the various items.

"You had a question, Your Highness?"

Blake turned around, holding two different set of suits in front of him, comparing them, then hanging one of them back in the wardrobe.

"Yes, and it's a rather personal one." Blake looked up, uncertainty prominently featured in his eyes. "Is he married?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Ah, just out of curiosity." Once again, Blake looked up at Neal, this time from the bottom of the wardrobe, where he tried to find the best pair of shoes to go with the suit, with a look that challenged Neal to elaborate. "I like to know the people I have to work with in the future. You know, back at June's castle, I knew everyone. I knew their families; I knew what they liked and what not. There were no secrets among us. And here…"

"…here is everything so different from everything you used to know, right?"

"Right." Neal held Blake's gaze for several moments. "You experienced the same, right?"

"Yes, but I was much younger than you when I came to live here."

"May I ask how old you were?"

"I was four years old. My parents died in an attack by Lord Adler, and Lord Hughes, as my only living relative, took me in."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Billy."

"Don't be. I'm glad to live here, in a relative safe environment, and have a lot of friends here too."

With that, their conversation was over, and Blake proceeded to prepare Neal's choice of clothing for the evening.


	6. Chapter 5 - GoH - Meeting The Candidates

**Chapter 5**

 **"GAME OF HEARTS – MEETING THE CANDIDATES"**

* * *

While Neal got prepared for the evening by Blake, Elizabeth and her staff turned the large ballroom into a literal sea of flowers, tables, uncounted draped lengths of material, dishes and cutlery. By Peter's request, most of the fabric used was in some shade of blue, but Elizabeth couldn't help to have some red and gold, both colors of the House of Bennett, as well.

"Wow."

Elizabeth turned around to the northern entry to the room, only to see Peter standing there, his mouth wide open, mostly due to the opulence she and her team had brought to the room.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh, I really do."

She came up to him, and she decided that she definitely liked the soft smile he was sporting.

"Let me guess – the requested shades of blue are due to his eyes, right?"

"I'm in no position to tell you that."

Peter tried to sound stern, but he couldn't wipe the smile out of his face as quick as he wanted to.

"Okay, I just continue to assume it."

"So, you got everything covered?"

"Yeah, and thank you for talking some sense into Jimmy. He just came by and told me that we could make an agreement. We use the local wine for tonight and he personally will order some more of the better one for the enthronization."

"And you agreed?"

"Of course I did, Peter. I thought I better do it now before Jimmy thinks otherwise."

"That's the woman my brother married."

"So, how are the girls doing so far? And how many are hoping in vain to capture Neal's heart?"

"All six of them are doing fine, well, as far as I know. They couldn't be more different in their personalities. Some of them are very independent, while some of them have a nice mix of both independence and innocence, and one or two of them are probably way too innocent for this world."

"Can't wait to see them, and Neal's reaction to them."

"Yeah?" Elizabeth nodded. "Well, that makes two of us."

For some minutes, the two of them watched the servants hustling around the ballroom, bringing the final touches to the decorations and readying the room for the first of the festivities. Well, Peter was watching them. Elizabeth divided her attention between the servants and her brother-in-law.

"What's on your mind, Peter?" He gave her a surprised look. "I know you long enough to recognize that look. Your mind is working overtime up there and I want to know why."

"Well, I can't put my finger on it, yet, but I have the feeling that something will happen in the next future."

"Good or bad?"

"If I go only by the feeling in my gut, I would say bad."

"And as we both know, your gut is hardly wrong." Peter nodded. "So, is it about one of the brides? Someone here on court who doesn't want Neal on the throne? Or is it something totally different altogether?"

Not for the first time since they were introduced to each other so many years ago, Peter couldn't help but be mesmerized by the intelligence of his sister-in-law. Sure, women had the same chance on education as men, but yet you had to look very carefully to find this level of intelligence paired with beauty it was a very rare treat.

"My pessimistic side is all but yelling that it's a combination of all of them, but I hope that it's wrong. I mean, I know that those here on court who are still loyal to Pratt will try anything to prevent Neal from being enthroned and that my men will have to be extremely carefully, but for once, knowing about the abilities of soldiers doesn't give me the satisfaction it normally does."

As if on cue, Elizabeth saw Peter's squire Clinton Jones approaching them. And if his expression was anything to go by, he was the bearer of bad news.

"Well, whatever it is, you will figure it out, Peter. I have faith in you."

Before Peter could even think of an answer, she was on her way over to some of the gardeners, who were fixing the last of the flowers to the archway.

"A very remarkable woman."

Like Jones, Peter was following Elizabeth with his eyes. Yes, she was a one-in-a-million woman, but unfortunately, she wasn't what he really wanted.

"Has something happened, Jones? You look like your whole family has died."

"No, well, yes, something has happened, or is about to…" He looked around, trying to order both his emotions and his thoughts before continuing. "Remember that I told you I have some friends in other kingdoms?" Peter nodded, he remembered their conversation somewhere in the back of his mind. "Well, one of them finally got back to me." For emphasis, Jones held up an envelope and Peter could see the royal sigil, which belonged to one of the potential brides' court.

"So, what…?"

"Lord Burke!"

Both men turned around and saw Lady June standing next to Master Westley, her expression a mix of frustration and desperation.

"Jones, we continue this conversation later, okay?"

"Of course, Milord."

And with that, Jones was on his way. Peter made his own way over to June and sent Westley away.

"There's something wrong, Aunt June?"

"Oh yes, there is, Peter." She exhaled visibly, probably trying to shake some of her anger and frustration. "Where on God's Earth did you find these women?"

"You're talking about the potential brides?"

"Yes, I am talking about them. Look, the only two halfway decent women are Sara and Sophie, but I don't see even them sitting on the throne next to Neal."

"What about the others?"

"This Kate girl, for example: she might have the royal "training", but since she has arrived, she wasn't showing any of it. If Neal chooses her, we will have him as a puppet of her will on the throne. The same, if maybe not to this extent, goes for Alex. Not to mention that she's a bit too independent for fulfilling the part of a real Queen."

The two had made their way over to one of the large window alcoves and while Peter kept one eye on the courtyard several feet below them, June continued her rant.

"Then there is Maya, a nice girl, but only at the first glance. She is up to something, I just can't put my finger on it."

"What makes you think that?"

"She asked one of the servants for the way to Neal's room", Peter was all but jumping from his seat upon hearing that, but one of June's hand stopped him dead in his tracks, "but I told her that she had to wait until tonight, emphasizing my point by posting some guards on the hallways in the Queen's Wing and making sure that the door leading over to the main house of the castle is locked well." She took a breath, letting her gaze sweep over the kingdom outside the window. "And call me paranoid or anything like that, but Lady #6 is giving me the creeps."

Peter thought back to meeting the last of the potential brides upon her arrival. Lady Rebecca Lowe was a fiery redhead, and like June said, she definitely had something mysterious to her. She was hiding something, of that Peter was sure, but he couldn't say what.

"Thank you, Aunt June, for your honest words."

"Well, Peter, someone has to say them, right?"

With that and a wink, one of the most amazing women Peter ever had the honor to know left the room, heading back to the Queen's Wing.

* * *

Two hours later, the whole castle was bustling with activity. All the lords and ladies were arriving, most of them filled to the brim with curiosity for both Prince Neal and the potential brides.

While the servants made sure that everyone got to their rightful (and thoughtfully chosen by Elizabeth Mitchell) place, and the musicians did their best to keep the guests entertained, Peter redressed, this time in his burgundy-red dress uniform. Finishing the task with slipping into the boots of the same color, he made his way over to Neal's room, picking up his hat on the way out of his room. During his short walk, Peter felt excitement bubbling in almost every fiber of his being. In all the time since bringing Neal to the court, he barely had time to spend some with the young man. Which wasn't a bad thing on one hand, given his strong feelings for Neal, but on the other hand, he openly missed simply talking to the future king.

Hearing Master Blake snapping to attention brought Peter out of his reverie and he realized that he was standing in front of Neal's room.

"Lord Burke, I accomplished the task you gave me. And I hope you will like what you see in a few minutes."

"Oh, I guess I will, Master Blake." Peter nodded his thanks to the young man. "Make sure you stop by both Lady Rice and the kitchen. Lady Rice will have some extra money for you, and Jimmy is waiting for with some food for you. You earned it."

"Thank you, Lord Burke."

With a small salute and without waiting for Peter to dismiss him, the young warden of Lord Hughes hurried away, leaving Peter to look on his retreating form, a chuckle escaping.

"What's so funny, Milord?"

Oh, how he missed the sound, the soft timbre of this voice. Taking a deep breath, if only to reign himself in, Peter turned around – and was, once again, stunned by Neal's appearance. Like on his first day in the castle, the young man wore a blue shirt, only to have trousers and a beret in the same color to match it with this time. To Peter, Neal was a walking sapphire of the highest quality known to man, and if the first knight was honest, he never ever had seen anything more beautiful in his whole life.

"You okay there, Peter?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just was a bit stunned by your appearance."

Neal had the chutzpa to parade and turn in front of Peter, presenting himself like a peacock did with his feathers, (probably) not knowing what he did to the elder man by doing so.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh, I do, but I'm not the one who needs to be persuaded tonight."

"I know, but I think it doesn't hurt my case if I have you on my side too."

"Well, you already have."

"Really?" Neal looked up at Peter, his eyes sparkling with joy and excitement, and Peter had to think of complicated military strategies to keep him from kissing the younger man here and now.

"Really, but you will lose me if I don't get you down to the ballroom in the nearest future."

"Well then: by all means, Milord, show the way!"

To drive his point home, Neal made a theatrical gesture with his hand towards the hallway leading over to the main building that housed the ballroom, but since he exaggerated the movement, it was just downright funny.

* * *

The two men made their way over to the ballroom, chatting about anything, and when they arrived at the entrance, Jones signaled one of his men to let June know about Neal's arrival, so she could bring the women over as well.

"Lord Burke, Your Highness, the guests have arrived, and", he turned to Neal, "they all are very curious about you." He attempted a small smile, a gesture of reassurance. "Good thing that Lady Christie is here as well. She can attend to those who are blown away by your appearance, Your Highness."

"Lady Christie?" Neal echoed.

"Well, her full name is Lady Christie Wellington, and she's our resident doctor here on court. And a pretty one too." While finishing the sentence, Jones had a wistful look on his face.

"Yeah, and she's way out of your league, Squire. Don't you forget that."

"Oh I don't, Milord." He gestured to the door. "You're ready to face the hyenas?"

"No, but do I have a choice in that?" Neither Peter nor Jones came forward with an answer, which was enough answer to Neal. "Well then, let's get over with it."

The two servants opened the heavy oak door, revealing the room to Neal's eyes for the first time, while doing the same with him to the audience.

Peter watched Neal as they made their way over to their seats, and if the younger man was nervous about this evening, he didn't show it, not even a bit. His step was steady, his smile was full-blown; he made eye-contact with as much people as he could. From what Peter could see, he was taking up the hearts of most of the guests in stride, and the first knight felt something like pride blooming in his chest.

"Wow. He looks way better than what I had expected."

Of course, Elizabeth would speak her mind, regardless of how many people would hear her.

"Oh, and think of the pretty princes and princesses he will have with his Queen…"

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

Peter was stopped in his "interrogation" by seeing Hughes approaching Neal. The man shook Neal's hand (something that only the highest and eldest members of the king's council were allowed to do in public), said something to him and turned around to address the audience.

"Ladies and Lords, the last weeks were ones of fear and uncounted prayers for our King James. And while we still hope that he might return to us unharmed", Peter could hear the pessimistic undertone, "I want to introduce you all to the man who will lead this kingdom into the future." He stepped to the side, revealing Neal to the whole room. "His Royal Highness, Lord Neal Caffrey." Neal took a step forward, sending his most sincere smile out to the guests.

"Thank you, Lord Hughes, for the introduction. Well, as you all heard, I'm supposed to be the new king to all of you. To be honest, I don't know what kind of king I will be and I'm not going to make any promises here and now, but I want you, all of you, to do two things: respect the common people, the farmers, for the work they do, and more important now, give me a chance to get a hang of this whole job. That's all I'm asking for."

What happened next was something none of them would ever have expected: with the exception of some of Pratt's extended entourage, the whole room applauded Neal for his introductory speech. Neal searched the room for Peter's eyes and only when he saw pride in them, he relaxed.

The door on the north of the room opened again, causing everyone to turn around. June entered the room, signaling to Peter that the "candidates" were about to join the festivities.

One by one, six very different women entered the room in the same order as they had arrived. The first was Comtesse Katherine Moreau, dressed in a light orange dress. She made a curtsey in front of Neal, then went over to her assigned seat.

Before Neal had a chance to get a second look at Kate, the master of ceremonies announced the next woman. Baroness Alexandra Hunter entered the room, dressed in a floor-length, fiery red dress that clung to her features. From his point, Peter saw several men in the room taking gulps of breath, but surprisingly enough, Neal kept his cool.

Alex was followed by the first of June's "favorites", one Duchess Sara Ellis. The young red-blonde woman was wearing a shade of green, accentuating her slim figure. Peter saw Neal smiling at her, and so far, this was the most intense reaction from the future king.

Woman Number 4 entered, and was introduced as Marquesa Maya Delgado. She was, as Peter knew, the smallest of the six and not even the high heels she was wearing with her lavender-colored dress were helping her with that matter. Again, Peter watched Neal, but once again, there was no real reaction aside from a polite smile that didn't reach his eyes.

While Peter watched Maya taking her seat next to Alex, the second to last woman entered the ballroom, announced as Countess Sophie Covington. She was a beautiful blonde with eyes almost as blue as Neal's, and what Peter had heard of her, she was one of the kindest persons ever known around here. Besides that, she would have been married already, but her fiancé died only two days before the wedding in a mysterious fight.

Last but not least, the woman June had warned him the most about entered the room, not even waiting for the master of ceremonies to finish her introduction. Lady Rebecca Lowe was her name, and like when he met her in the courtyard, she had an aura of mystery and deception on her. Unlike the other women, who were all dressed in lighter colors to please the eyes, the redhead was wearing a dark green dress, giving her appearance an edge of danger. She only made a very short curtsey in front of Neal, who caught Peter's eyes over her head, asking the elder man silently if a behavior like that was appropriate for court or not. Peter only could shake his head, thinking that no one should ever question the gut of a woman like June.


	7. Chapter 6 - GoH - First Selection

**Chapter 6**

 **"GAME OF HEARTS – FIRST SELECTION"**

* * *

The dinner was, in hindsight, a full success on all accounts. The food was good, the wine even better, and to Peter's contentment, Neal managed to keep the level of communication with every single one of the potential brides fairly equal. And while the future king was in the middle of his attention, Peter managed to have some entertaining conversations himself too.

But even the best evening has to end at some point, and so it came that exactly at the stroke of midnight, Peter and Jones accompanied Neal back to his quarters, discussing the evening in hushed voices.

"So, Your Highness, any favorites so far?"

"Maybe, Squire Jones, maybe."

"You keep your cards close, Neal? Really?"

Neal stopped and turned around to face Peter.

"Yes, Lord Burke, I do."

Before any of them could say more, Neal was in his chambers, all but collapsing on the floor of the doorway. He was beyond tired, and having to play nice and have pointless conversations with not only one, but six women (well, Sara was the most entertaining and challenging in that department, and maybe Sophie too, but the others were no match to him) took its toll on him. Neal managed to strip down to his undergarments before taking a nosedive into his bed and falling asleep almost the second his head hit the pillow.

Peter on the other hand had no such luck. Sure enough, he was tired too, but his mind was working overtime. Not only the almost rude first appearance of Lady Lowe was replaying in his head, the open hostility in Lord Kramer's face toward Neal worried him too. If anyone on court was able to pull a heist on anyone, Peter would bet his name on Lord Kramer being responsible for that.

* * *

The next morning rolled around and for the majority of the castle's inhabitants it was way too soon. If anyone would try and listen very carefully, he or she would have been able to hear groans ringing all through the castle. Even some of the animals chimed in, probably due to the fact that the open windows carried enough noise to the nature last night.

Lord Peter Burke had kind of a déjà vu, since a knock on his door brought him once again out of Morpheus' arms prematurely.

"Hold on, I'm coming."

Thankfully, he didn't completely undress last night, so all he had to do was grabbing his morning gown and head over to the door. Which revealed an over-excited Neal upon opening.

"A good morning to you, Neal. What brings you to my quarters at this early hour?"

"Good morning to you too, Peter." Without waiting for an answer, Neal entered the room, plopping himself down on the small couch beneath the window. "While I managed to get some sleep, I also managed to "rank" the candidates."

"So you have a favorite?"

"Well, not quite a favorite, but I have two women I don't want to have around here."

Within a heartbeat, the residual tiredness in Peter was gone and replaced by worry. Neal's face had turned into one with fear written all over it and that was the last thing Peter wanted for the young man. Peter took a seat at the small table, positioning himself between Neal and the door in the process.

"Who are we talking about?"

"Maya and Alex." Peter must have a look of surprise on his face, causing Neal to launch into an explanation. "Don't get me wrong, they are two nice women, but something doesn't fit right with me. Maya on the one hand seemed to me like she's keeping part of her personality hidden from me. And while I like a good riddle, especially when it comes to people, she's a bit too difficult for me. And too boring. All the time we were talking last night, she was practically having a monologue about her favorite books. Again, nothing really bad, but only to a certain extent."

Peter nodded, he got a similar impression upon meeting her, but he had hoped that it would change once she was facing Neal.

"What about Alex?"

"Oh, she's definitely a handful. While I like independence in a woman, she's having way too much in her. Yes, she is, like all the others, a beautiful woman, but I can't see her accepting the job description of a Queen without putting up a major fight. And that's what I don't want to happen, not if I can help it."

"So, what do you want me do?"

"I could say, "just send them away", but since we're on a royal court and not in a small village, I wrote them", he pulled out two envelopes, "and I want you to deliver them."

"So I'm your delivery boy now?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes. But do you want to know why I give the task to you instead of one of the servants?" Peter nodded. "Because I like to think that you can deliver such news better, can handle any possible outcome better than any of the young men."

Peter got up and took the letters from Neal, their fingers brushing against each other for the fraction of a second.

"Thanks for the trust, Neal." He sat back down. "What about the other four women?"

"Well, the jury hasn't decided anything on that, but I will let you know as soon as that happens."

Before Peter had any time to react, Neal was out of the room, heading back to his own.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Peter not only delivered the letters to Alex and Maya, he also saw Neal spending time with the remaining four women in an equal manner. The future king went on a picnic with Sara, took Kate to a small lake north of the castle, had an intimate dinner with Sophie and discussed the architectural beauty of the whole castle complex with Rebecca. And it was when he saw the two of them standing outside the church, looking up to the large rose window over the main entrance that Peter remembered that Jones had something to talk about one of the four. He found his squire at the stables, tending a small injury on one of his horses.

"Jones?"

The man looked up, obviously surprised by Peter's sudden appearance.

"Something wrong, Milord?"

"You tell me." Jones looked puzzled. "Remember the interrupted conversation we had on the day of the introductorily dinner?" His squire nodded. "Care to enlighten me now what your friend told you?"

In the meantime, Jones had finished tending to his horse and turned his full attention on Peter.

"Let me wash my hands and grab the letter, and I'll meet you in a few in your office, okay?"

"Alright."

With that, the two men parted ways – if only for the few minutes it took for both of them to head to Peter's "office".

"Well, I remember you recognized the royal sigil on the envelope." Peter nodded. "And I saw our future king talking to the woman in question just this morning." Again, Peter nodded. "Fact is, Lady Rebecca Lowe is a fake."

"What makes your friend think so?"

"Well, according to his letter, her real name is Archduchess Rachel Turner. And she's the main suspect in the sudden and untimely demise of her husband, Archduke Curtis Hagen. My friend doesn't have access to all information, but he knows enough to prove it."

"And he's absolutely sure about that?"

"Peter, I know it sounds downright crazy, but I trust him. He's a good guy, maybe even a better one than I am and he's a dutiful soldier with a lot of recommendations from his commanding officers."

"Okay, I take your word on that." Peter went over to the window and as if on cue, he saw Neal and Rebecca crossing the courtyard. "So, what shall we do about her?"

"Plain and simple – lock her up and extradite her to her home country, where she should face trial for her crimes." Clinton caught Peter's eyes, daring his Lord to interrupt him. "You don't want Neal being her next victim, do you?"

Before Peter had the chance to answer, Jones was out of the room, leaving the letter behind on Peter's desk.

* * *

After warring with himself for the better part of the morning, Peter finally came to a decision regarding Rebecca. He would talk to Neal first, then he would take her personally to the prison and lock her up until after the enthronization. If that was done, they would contact her own kingdom about the further progress of her extradition.

But fate was having a different plan, apparently, since Peter was stopped dead in his tracks when a whole army breached the main gate and gained access to the courtyard. Shouts were heard everywhere and while the common soldiers tried to get the upper hand on the riders, Peter's main concern was on Neal, who was still rooted to the spot near the entrance.

"Neal, run!" To drive his point home, Peter made some frantic moves with his hands, but Neal was too shocked about this sudden disturbance that he either didn't see Peter or his mind just didn't realized the immediate danger.

Right that moment, Peter was attacked by two riders, so he was too occupied to keep his eyes on Neal. Yet the last thing Peter noticed before his world went black was Neal, being hefted up to a horse.


	8. Chapter 7 - A Knight's Tale

**Chapter 7**

 **"A KNIGHT'S TALE"**

* * *

When Peter came to several hours later, he noticed bonds on both his hands and feet. Whoever had him (and hopefully Neal too) wanted to make sure they couldn't escape.

"P'ter?"

Despite the situation, Peter let out a breath. Neal was with him, and that was right now the best thing to happen.

"Yeah, Neal, I'm here. You okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I don't think so. Although I'm a bit dizzy."

Somehow, Peter had managed to turn himself around and finally he was facing his young friend. Like himself, Neal was bound at his hands and feet, and that alone seemed to raise the level of panic in him.

"Neal, calm down. You won't do yourself any good if you work yourself up."

"Peter, just in case you haven't noticed, we've been kidnapped. We're bound, we can't escape. And I don't know about you, but I have no desire to meet my maker in the next future."

Peter was about to answer when the door to their prison opened, revealing the already familiar stature of Matthew Keller to them.

"I know you. You're the knight from the Whispering Woods."

"Sure have a clever mind up there, Milord." Keller made no effort to keep the sarcasm from his voice. "But that won't help you, no." He crouched down in front of Neal and Peter wanted to strangle the man just for that alone. "My master has plans for you, and I'm intent on making them happen."

"Your master? What are you? His loyal fetching dog, or what?"

The only answer that Neal earned was a double slap to the face, causing his head to loll for one side to the other.

"Watch your tongue, Royal Boy."

"That's enough, Lord Keller."

Neal still was occupied with recovering from the slap, but Peter felt his blood freezing upon hearing that voice coming from the doorway. Once again, his gut was right all the time – they had a traitor on court.

The mysterious man emerged from the shadows, and now even Neal had to gasp.

"Lord Kramer?!"

"Almost. By tomorrow evening, my new rank will be King Philip. And neither you", he pointed at Neal, "nor you, Peter, can do anything to stop me." He turned to leave, but stopped midway. "Oh, I forgot, there is something you can do – you can watch helplessly when I kill all your friends, starting with those close to you. Maybe I'll spare Lady Elizabeth, she would make a fine Queen."

"Phil!" The man turned around once again, facing Peter and urging him to continue with his eyes. "I swear, if you even dare to touch her, I will hunt you down and personally make sure that you will pay for your crimes, dearly."

The only answer Peter got for the threat was a full-blown laugh, before Keller and Kramer left the room and the door was locked close once again.

* * *

In the meantime, the courtyard of the castle was a blur of activity. Led on by Lady Wellington, they all worked together to treat the wounded and prepare the few killed for the funeral. Elizabeth and some of her servants made sure that Christie and the other medics had enough hot water, while June oversaw another group of people turning old fabrics into makeshift bandages.

"Lady Ellington! Lady Ellington!"

The clear voice of Countess Covington rang out over the courtyard, causing not only June, but almost everyone to look over to the young woman, who run over to June at full speed.

"Calm down, Countess." June grabbed both of Sophie's hands. "What has happened, my dear?"

Sophie sat down at one of the tables, taking a deep breath before starting to answer.

"It's Comtesse Moreau." Upon hearing the name, Jones made his way over to the two women. With Peter being kidnapped too, Hughes gave him the mantle of commanding the King's Guards, well, at least until they had found the future king and his first knight.

"What is with her, Milady?"

"She is gone. And Duchess Ellis said she saw her mounting a horse during the altercation and leaving the court with the riders who took the Lords Caffrey and Burke."

"So she was kidnapped too?"

"No, Squire Jones", both Clinton and June hadn't noticed Sara approach them and were quite surprised upon hearing her voice, "what we meant was that she mounted the horse on her own volition. Which only can mean…"

"…that she is somewhat involved in the kidnapping." Jones looked from Sophie to Sara, then back to June. "Thank you, Miladies, for letting me know."

"What will you do next, Squire Jones?"

If the twin expressions on both Sara and Sophie were anything to go by, they had the same thought as Lady Ellington, who just beat them to voicing it.

"Well, the King's Guards are assembling as we speak and as soon as this is finished I will personally lead a search and rescue party to return both the future king and the first knight to the court safely and on time."

With that, Jones left the three women and headed over the large livery, where the rustling of fabric merged with the distinctive clang of metal on metal and the usual sounds of horses could be heard. He always had dreamed of becoming Head of the King's Guards one day, but his dreams never ever included a scenario like that.

* * *

Back at the hideout, both Neal and Peter were racking their brains for any solution to their current predicament, but so far they both came up empty. Neal was about to ask Peter when the door opened once again. Both men feared that they would be separated now, but the figure entering their prison surprised them to no extent.

"Comtesse Moreau? What are you doing here? Have you've been kidnapped as well?"

"No, Lord Burke, I'm here on my own will." Both men looked at her, and for the first time, they could see the "true" face of the young woman. Her blue eyes had turned into pools of ice and her whole demeanor was that of a manipulative, calculating human. "And while I support Lord Kramer's plans, I can't condone what Lord Adler wants to do with Neal." She crouched down to Neal's eye level and the young man had to fight the urge to turn his head away, which Kate prevented by grabbing his chin. "You're a sweet man, Neal, but I highly doubt that you will make a good king. Your heart", she touched his chest and Neal felt like he was branded in that spot, "is way too big for surviving on court."

"So you let me go?"

She laughed, a cruel, cold sound that hurt both men way down to their very soul.

"Oh, no, I can't do that. But I will marry you tonight in a quick ceremony, so that I will have the privilege of wedding night."

Before any of them could say anything more, Kate was up and out of the room in a heartbeat. Peter waited until the sound of the lock was heard before he turned his gaze on Neal – who surprised him with a broad smile.

"What got you smiling?" Peter didn't even try to mask the incredulity in his voice.

"That." And that was when Peter saw Neal holding up a small, knife-like device.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I think we all forgot to mention that I might have a talent for pickpocketing." He shrugged, then began to shuffle over to where Peter was sitting. "I haven't used it in some time now, but looks like I still got what it takes for it." Neal finally arrived at Peter's side and cut the ropes holding the elder man's wrists. Peter grabbed the knife, did the same to Neal's hands, and in no time both men were standing in the room, again contemplating how they might manage to escape.

"You snatched that from Kate, right?"

"Yeah, and while I'm no big fan of killing anyone under normal circumstances, I have the urge to drive that through her heart – if only to prove that she actually has one."

If Peter was surprised at this sudden display of open violence on Neal's account, he didn't show it. His brain was too busy coming up with an escape plan that he didn't notice Neal heading over to the only entrance. When he finally did, Peter was privy to see another "talent" of the future king in action, so to speak.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"You're trying to pick the lock."

"Exactly."

"Where the heck did you learn that all? Pickpocketing, lockpicking? Do I have to put you in prison back home?"

"No, no, Peter, you definitely don't have to do that. To answer your first question: I learned it from both Lady Ellington and Lord Winters. And I only used it in my most dire situations so far. My guardians spent too much time to keep me on the straight and narrow all the time for me to let them down now by turning into a criminal." He looked up at Peter, his eyes pleading with the knight. None of them said a word, their eyes conveying anything and more, so when the lock snapped open, both of them were quite surprised.

"Okay, Neal, you try to make your way over to the livery, wherever that may be, and fetch us some horses."

"And what will you do?"

"I will make sure that we have Lord Kramer with us." He paused. "And Kate as well."

They separated ways and Peter sent up a prayer to the heavens for keeping the young man safe.

Using every shadow, every niche in the wall for cover, Neal made his way over to the livery, where he simply knocked the only guard out. Upon entering, he not only snatched two lengths of rope from a hook in the wall, he also acquired two pairs of shackles and two swords. Ducking into the first stable, he made quick work of saddling the horse, putting the procured items in one of the saddlebags for the time being. Horse Number 2 was prepared in the same quick manner and under the disguise of being one of the livery boys, Neal led them both out in the courtyard.

Peter on the other hand had finally reached the room where he guessed Adler and Kramer were plotting their next steps. Armed with the sword of one of Adler's guards, Peter took out the guard in front of the door before that man could alert anyone of his presence. As stealthily as he could muster, Lord Burke sneaked into the room and up to Adler.

"Sir, you're under arrest for treason."

To his disappointment, Kramer was nowhere to be seen. Only Keller was with Adler in the room and before the man had the chance to even react, he felt the tip of a sword pressing into his neck, just like Adler did.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

With one hand, Neal held the sword steady, while he deposited a bag on the table. He caught Adler with his eyes, daring the man to disobey his orders.

"Mr. Adler, put them on Mr. Keller here." Adler opened the bag, revealing several pairs of shackles to the three other men. Slowly and with several glances at the sword grazing the skin of his neck, the former Lord put the shackles on Keller, before Peter handed his sword over to Neal, who never ever wavered in holding them both steady, and put the second set on Adler.

"The horses are ready?"

"Yes, they are. Come on, let's go home."

They made their way down to the courtyard – only to be stopped by Kate, who was wielding a sword as well.

"Comtesse Moreau, get out of the way."

"Oh no, Lord Burke, you can't order me around." She glanced at Neal. "Why are you fighting your destiny?"

"The destiny to be your forced husband?" He visibly shuddered, apparently the thought alone made him sick. "No, my destiny is to be the king for this kingdom and only then I will choose a bride. Which you will never ever be."

They heard the approaching sound of hoofs, and only seconds later, Jones and the rest of the King's Guards entered the courtyard.

"Lord Burke, Your Highness, it has never been a greater pleasure to see you well and alive than now."

"Same here, Squire Jones." Peter motioned to their captives. "Please make sure that these two are taken to the prison…"

He didn't get any further, since Kate tried an attack on Neal's life, with "tried" being the operative word. Before any of the Guards could react, Neal drove his own sword into the body of the young woman, killing her instantly.

For several moments, the courtyard was shell-shocked. The first to snap out of his stupor was Peter, who laid a hand on Neal's shoulder.

"You okay, Neal?"

As if he only realized now that he just had killed a human being, Neal started to hyperventilate.

"Peter, what have I done? Oh God, oh god, I… I…", he motioned to the lifeless body of the Comtesse, "…I… really… killed her."

Peter grabbed Neal by the shoulders, spinning him around to face him and shook him.

"Calm down, Neal. Yeah, you killed her, but that was in self-defense. She was trying to kill you in the first place."

"I won't get punished for that?"

"No."

Two letters, one short word, but that was apparently enough for Neal to visibly calm down. In the meantime, two of the Guards had secured Keller and Adler on two horses and the whole gang was ready to leave court.

* * *

Kramer had arrived at Bennett's court in the meantime and forced most of the women and men to prepare everything for a quick enthronization. Elizabeth, June and Mozzie, as well as Hughes, Sara and Sophie, were locked in their quarters, mostly because they simply refused to help in the preparations.

He finally was making his dream coming true, and no one was going to stop him now.


	9. Chapter 8 - Long Live The King

**Chapter 8**

 **"LONG LIVE THE KING"**

* * *

As quick as they could, the King's Guards led Neal and Peter back to the King's castle. They already saw the towers, when Diana and her riders forced them to stop by blocking their way.

"Lord Peter! Your Highness! Thank the lord you're alive!"

"What's up, Lady Berrigan?"

"Lord Kramer wants to take over the throne. His men forced the people on court to do the preparations, and from what I have seen, Lady Elizabeth, Lady June, the short guy…"

"…Lord Winters…", Neal added.

"…are locked up in their quarters."

"What about Lord Hughes?"

"He is held captive in the throne room along with my father."

"Why would he do that?"

Neal, despite the endless hours of learning in the last weeks, was confused on the part the two men mentioned were playing in an enthronization.

"Well, they are the most influential members of the High Council. Lord Hughes is Judge General and Lord Berrigan is Head of the Diplomats. Without their consent, no one can become King, born for it or not."

"Oh, okay."

"So, Peter, what shall we do?"

"Let's bring the real king home!"

And with that, Peter, Neal, Jones and Diana took up the front and lead the riders back to the castle.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Kramer was slowly losing his patience, mostly due to the refusal he got from both Lord Hughes and Lord Berrigan. Not even a threat to their families made the two men waver, and ever-so-slowly, Lord Kramer was running out of ideas.

He was still racking his brain when sounds of fighting wafted up from the main gate. Kramer rushed over the window, and while he let out a cry of agony, the two men at the table couldn't help but share a grin.

Though they were slightly outnumbered, the King's Guards made quick work of disarming Kramer's soldiers, locking them all up together with Keller and Adler in the biggest prison cell. Neal, Peter, Jones and Diana left the soldiers to their work, knowing that the courtyard was in more than capable hands.

As quick as possible, the four made their way up to the throne room. Upon entering, they saw Kramer holding a knife to Lord Berrigan's neck.

"Petey, you better stop if you want me to spare his life."

But before any of them could say a word, Kramer fell over, face first into the table, a knife sticking out of his back. Behind him, another candidate for the bride, Lady Rebecca Lowe, was standing, a content expression on her face.

"Can anyone explain what the heck is going on here?" Neal demanded, voicing the confusion nearly everyone in the room was experiencing.

"Well, my dear Neal, I cleared the path for us."

"Oh for crying out loud, not you too!" He turned to Peter. "What's wrong with me that let everyone assume I can't choose a bride for me myself?"

"Neal, you're such a sweet man. You wouldn't be able to choose, since your heart and your conscience wouldn't feel well knowing that with choosing one of us, you would hurt the others."

Neal all but glared at Rebecca. "That's what you think about me? As I told Comtesse Moreau before I had to kill her, I and only I myself will choose who I will marry."

"And she won't be the bride either." To Neal's visible surprise, Lord Berrigan spoke up. "Right before Kramer rode in here, I got word about her true nature." While he was speaking, Jones stepped behind Rebecca, pulling her hands behind her back and securing them with shackles. "Her real name is Archduchess Rachel Turner and she is wanted for murdering at least one husband in her home kingdom."

Two of the guards led her out of the room and only when he was sure that she was far enough away from him, Neal allowed himself to relax and flop down in of the chairs.

After taking some deep breaths, he looked up at Lord Hughes, who was trying to rein in his emotions as well.

"One question, Lord Hughes."

"Which is, Your Highness?"

"Is that a normal day for a king?"

"No, not at all. Most of the time, it's pretty boring."

To everyone's surprise, Peter was the one to answer. Neal looked up at him, causing both of them to smile.

"Oh. Well then, let's get this enthronization ceremony on the road." Neal got up and made a full circle with his body, catching the eyes of everyone in the room in the process. "Well, you all do, I will take a nice, long, hot bath before I do anything else."

Without waiting for an answer, Neal left the room and headed over to his quarters.

* * *

Several hours later, the preparations were finished and the courtyard filled with guests. Lady Elizabeth excelled herself once again and was rooted to her spot on the main stairway at the moment, surveying the courtyard.

"Lady Elizabeth?"

She turned around and for the first time since he had arrived on court the other day, she was face to face with the future king. And seeing him so up close, she could easily understand why her brother-in-law was falling for him.

"Your Highness!" She made a curtsey. "What can I be of assistance for you?"

"Nothing." She gave Neal a puzzled look. "I just want to thank you for everything you have done." Elizabeth was still puzzled, she was sure she hadn't done that much. "You did an amazing job with the dinner and now you raised the bar even higher with preparing the ceremony and everything on such short notice. From the bottom of my heart, thank you." Neal took her hand and gave it a slight kiss.

Elizabeth barely heard the last part of Neal's sentence, mostly due to the fact that her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. She knew from Peter that their new king had excellent manners, but it surprised her nonetheless. It had been ages, in fact, it hasn't happened since her wedding that someone gave her a kiss on the hand. And while she watched Neal descending the rest of the stairway, she decided for herself that she would do anything to get him and Peter together.

* * *

Peter watched the exchange between Neal and Elizabeth with a sense of pride in his chest. Apparently, their recent kidnapping had no lasting effect on the king-to-be. More and more he got the impression that this bright young man was exactly what the kingdom needed most right now.

"What's on your mind, Lord Burke?"

"Oh, nothing really important." Neal raised an eyebrow. "Just a bout of thankfulness for surviving the last few days."

"Amen to that, Milord." They watched some of the children running around between the adults, not a bit of care to them. Well, Neal watched them. Peter on the other hand was busy checking the man out. For the third time since moving to the court, Neal wore blue, this time a light blue shirt with dark blue trousers.

Before Peter could compliment Neal about the choice of color, Lord Hughes approached them, surprisingly with a broad smile.

"Well, Milords, everything is set. We can start as soon as you are ready." He looked at Neal, a hint of expectance on his face.

"I am ready, Lord Hughes, as ready as I am gonna be."

"Well then, let's make you a king."

The ceremony started and the first thing they all did was saying a prayer for all the people who died in the last few days, as well as for King James. Then both Lord Hughes and Lord Berrigan had a speech, mostly about the legal parts of the enthronization.

Neal only listened with half an ear. While he knew that what they were talking about was important, he couldn't care less about it right now. His mind was working on a surprise for all of them, a surprise he would announce as soon as he was king.

Finally, after what seemed half an eternity to Neal, they got to the most important part for him. Well, it wasn't that important when he came to court, but over the course of the last few days, he realized that they all saw him as the man to lead the kingdom into the future. And that was something he could adapt to.

Neal went up the few steps from his seat to the throne and sat down, feeling the power that apparently coursed through the chair. Now he could understand why men like Kramer, Pratt or Adler were so keen on getting their turn on it.

Hughes read a pledge that Neal had to repeat, line by line. Basically, it was about him promising to the inhabitants of the kingdom that he would be a fair, faithful king, who would put the benefit of the people over his own benefit. After that, Lord Berrigan stepped up to him and touched both his shoulders with his sword before putting the King's crown on his head and handing him the royal insignias consisting of a golden ball with a cross on top (for the kingdom and religion) and a golden scepter.

"By the power invested in me by King James, I hereby declare you the new king! Long live King Neal!"

Hughes' powerful voice carried his name over the crowd, and only for the fraction of a second, Neal felt overwhelmed. But then he rose from his seat, the crowd below the throne started to cheer, and he felt confidence flooding his systems. For the first time since Lord Burke showed up and told him about his true origins, Neal felt comfortable to do this job properly.

After letting the crowd cheering to him for some more moments, Neal made a gesture with his hand, quieting them down enough for him to raise his own voice.

"Thank you, thank you! As you all know, the last days and weeks were hectic in some parts, to say the least. And while the Lords Hughes and Berrigan, as well as Lady Berrigan and Squire Jones, did their best to train me for this "job", this man here", he stepped over to where Peter was sitting, "had the most difficult job ever – finding me a bride." Unseen from almost everyone, Neal winked at Peter. "Lord Burke, I hate to disappoint you, but none of them are what my heart desires." Peter, along with a large part of the crowd, gasped. He never had seen this turn of events. "My heart is already taken. From the first time I met this person, I knew that only he could be the Queen to my King." He grabbed Peter's hand, pulling him to stand and over to right in front of the throne. "And this person were you, Peter." Another round of gasps went around the courtyard. "While I have honestly no idea on how to continue the bloodline this way, I know that I will not marry at all if I can't have you." He chanced a look over to Hughes and Berrigan, and to his surprise, both men were smiling at him. Encouraged by that, Neal went down on one knee. "So I ask you, Lord Peter Burke, and I ask you not as a king, but as just a noble man, will you marry me?"

The whole courtyard fell silent, even the dogs and cats dared to utter a sound, everyone waiting on Peter to answer.

Who was pretty much overwhelmed by the question. Sure, he knew of his own feelings toward the new king, but never would he have thought that Neal would pull a stunt like that, proposing to him in front of the entire High Council and the people of the kingdom. His mind was screaming at him that it was entirely wrong to even consider the question, but fortunately, his heart had the stronger voice.

"Yes, I will marry you, my king!"

And with that, Peter pulled Neal up, held him flush to his body and kissed him with all his might, causing the whole courtyard to start another round of cheer.


	10. Epilogue - Happily Ever After

**Chapter 9**

 **"EPILOGUE – HAPPILY EVER AFTER"**

* * *

Right after their stunning announcement, Neal and Peter left the ceremony and went back to Neal's quarters, mainly to talk about this new direction in their relationship. Like the audience in the courtyard was slightly shocked by Neal's very first decision as a king, he and Peter were shocked and surprised (in equal parts) by their reaction to it. None of them two would have thought it would turn out this way, with cheering and joy accompanying their very first kiss.

They barely had made it into Neal's room, when Peter grabbed the younger man, spun them around and pinned Neal to the heavy oak door with his body, snapping his hips ever so slightly against the younger man's.

"You, my king, are one very crazy guy."

"Well, Milord, I'll have you know", Neal snapped his own hips in retaliation, and for a short second he reveled in the soft groan coming from the other, "you aren't that far behind me."

Somehow, they managed to move over to the doorway to the bedroom, but before they got any further, their actions were halted by someone knocking on the door. Both men put some space between each other, apparently not used to have people know about their true feelings, and finally Neal called out: "Come in!"

The door opened, and to the big surprise of both men, Duchess Sara Ellis and Countess Sophie Covington entered the room, dropped into a curtsey and rose back up to their full height. Before either Peter or Neal could speak, Sara held a hand up.

"Your Majesty, Lord Burke, please hear us out." She motioned to the table by the window. "And please have a seat."

Gentlemen they were, Peter and Neal pulled two more chairs out, indicating for the royal women to take a seat as well. The women did and the two men followed suit.

"Before we explain our plan, please take our congratulations." Sara looked from Peter to Neal, then over to Sophie to urge her to continue. "The two of us saw it the minute we saw you together at the dinner."

"Saw what?"

"That you, Your Majesty, and Lord Burke are soulmates. I was raised in the believe that you feel it deep down here", Sophie gestured to the lower part of her chest, "if the man or the woman you just have met is the "right one". And apparently the two of you have found the other part of their heart and soul."

She ended the short explanation with a smile and both men couldn't help but return it, even though theirs was a bit more watery than hers.

"So, Duchess Ellis, you talked about a plan?"

Fortunately, Elizabeth had warned her about Peter's "talent" for jumping to another topic, especially when the initial one approached the point where he might have to open up about his emotions in public. Otherwise, she either would have been surprised, or worse, she would have taken it as a personal attack on her.

"Yes, I did." She turned slightly to face Neal. "Right before you proposed to Lord Burke, you mentioned that you have no idea on how to continue the bloodline." Neal nodded. "Well, that's where Countess Covington and I come into play."

"How?"

"May I start with an explanation, Milords?" Both men nodded, and Sophie took a deep breath. "You might know that I was engaged before, but my husband-to-be died before we got married. I never thought that I would ever have the chance on having a family on my own now, but then I realized what was going on between the two of you and thought to myself: This is your chance! Back home, my oldest brother is already on the throne, and he would be more than happy to know me as far away as possible."

"Almost the same goes for me. I'm just the Duchess no one really ever wanted. Don't get me wrong, my mother and my elder sister loved me dearly, but they both are dead and I have no real support in my own family."

"So, what are you proposing?"

"We are aware that this might sound downright crazy, but that's almost always the case with changes." Sara looked up, her eyes willing both Neal and Peter to believe her next words. "We, Sophie and I, are offering you to bear your children in exchange for letting us live here on court. We are aware that this borders on infidelity, but we would do our best not to interfere too much with your married life."

"As Lady Ellington has told us, we would be something like an extra spice in your bedroom."

"Honestly, ladies, I'm not sure if it might work…"

"…but you have to admit that this is definitely the only way to get the bloodline secured. If I remember correctly, we wouldn't be the first kingdom to have such a practice running." Neal saw Sara nodding in approval, apparently she had read the same story. "King Arthur of Camelot did the same, well, according to the old tales. His wife couldn't conceive and so he invited his first knight into their bedroom."

"As you see, this is the same, only vice versa."

Peter still wasn't convinced. Sure, what Neal and Sara said made sense, even to him, but today was already bordering on being too much to take for him, and now, they came up with this offer too.

"You don't mind if I keep thinking about it for some days?"

"No, Lord Burke, absolutely not. We understand that today has given you a lot to think about it, but we just wanted you to let you know that there's always a solution for any problem out there."

Before any of the men could add anything, the two women left the room, leaving the equally stunned new king and his first knight in their wake.

* * *

Several days later, the kingdom was having the next festivity. Neal and Peter were about to get married and while the new king had played it cool so far, he couldn't conceal his excitement and nervousness any longer when Mozzie came into the room.

"Hey, mon frêre." Mozzie took one look at his friend. "What's gotten into you? Don't tell me you have second thoughts about marrying Burke."

"No, Moz, it's just – I feel like I'm bursting from the inside out from excitement. I have a feeling how a woman must feel before the wedding night, since I think I'm experiencing the same."

"You mean like Nina on her wedding day?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Remember how giddy she was? Back then, I thought that she was going crazy, but now…"

"…it feels so real for a change."

"Yes, it does."

Blake came in and gave Mozzie a slight disapprovingly look for interrupting the king in his preparations.

"Well, I'll be on my way, but before I go, here's my wedding gift for you." He placed a small box in Neal's hands. "Neal, my friend, my brother, I'm proud of you. Proud of who you have become so far." He clapped Neal on the shoulder and before the younger man could say anything, he was out of the door.

"Do you want me to leave, Neal?"

"No, Billy, we have to get ready. I don't want to keep Lord Burke and the other guests waiting."

While Blake was picking up the last garments to complete his wedding outfit, Neal opened the box, revealing a beautifully crafted, heart-shaped ruby, surrounded by tiny drops of diamonds. Beneath the jewel, Neal found a piece of paper with the words "The Heart of a King" on it.

A couple of minutes later, Neal was ready - in more than one way. Accompanied by June, Mozzie and Blake, he made his way over to the already familiar courtyard, where Father Shepherd was going to join them in the holy union of matrimony. What Neal surprised the most after his announcement of choosing Peter was the fact that nearly everyone in the kingdom seemed to approve of his choice and that they all had no problem with having a king and a prince consort in lieu of a queen. June, Ellen and Mozzie all held a speech to the High Council, which probably also did a great deal to get this show on the road.

Once again, the crowd in the courtyard began to cheer, and that prompted Neal to take a first look on his husband-to-be. Peter was once again dressed in his burgundy-red dress uniform, but this time he wasn't wearing the hat belonging to the Commander of the King's Guards, but that reserved for the prince consent, like the uniform in a deep shade of red with white fur adorning the brim. And to Neal, he was the most handsome thing he ever had laid eyes on it.

Peter's feelings were on the same path. By now, it was probably obviously to anyone in the kingdom that Neal had penchant for the color blue. This time, he was combining the royal blue dress uniform only reserved for the king with a bright white, frilly shirt, finishing the outfit with a hat similar to his own, with the royal sigil of the House of Bennett and a deep blue shade as the only differences.

The whole wedding went down pretty fast (for that both Neal and Peter were thankful), and sooner than later, the newlyweds went back to their new quarters to have an unforgettable wedding night.

* * *

 _Two years later_

Standing at one of the windows of the throne room, King Neal Caffrey-Burke looked down to the courtyard, where Sara was carrying around their first-born daughter, Princess Charlotte Grace. Even though he had his reservations at first, Peter was on board with the plan of the two women as soon as the wedding was over. They didn't know (and if it would have been possible, they had no desire to know) who of them was Charlotte's father, but it seemed that no one in the kingdom seemed to care either.

Movement on Sara's right brought Neal out of his reverie, and he saw Sophie approaching the other woman. Like Sara, Sophie had moved to the court and was taken into the big, sometimes slightly dysfunctional family. Right now, she was seven months pregnant with Royal Baby #2, and Neal felt some kind of pride swelling in his chest.

"What's on your mind?"

Instead of answering Peter, Neal motioned to husband to join him at the window.

"That's", he indicated the two and a half women below them, "by far my biggest achievement. Sorry, my love, OUR biggest achievement. No glorious win in a battle, no diplomatic gain, as big as it might be, could rival the fact that we have found each other, and that we have friends like Sara and Sophie."

"I have never heard more beautiful words, Neal. And yes, you are right, there's nothing in this world that I could love more than you and our kids."

 _AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER…_


End file.
